


The Summer of BJ

by StarlitMorning



Category: Red Riding Trilogy
Genre: Comfort fic, F/M, explicit stuff sprinkled in, probably gonna get more explicit later, the rating is for the later chapters tbh, woo backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitMorning/pseuds/StarlitMorning
Summary: This was supposed to be a ficlet but I am apparently not driving this bus? *shrug*Unbeta’d as per usual 🤷🏻♀️





	1. Chapter 1

You met BJ in Scarborough in the summer of 1984. It was cold and rainy, and he’d hidden inside the arcade to avoid the downpour. You worked behind the counter, selling popcorn, sausage rolls and chips.

The first thing you thought when you saw him was that he looked hungry.

“Oi, would you like one, mate?” you ask, tucking a stray lock of hair back into your ponytail.

He looks a bit pale, walking over to the counter, but smiles when he gets to you. He’s taller than he looked a moment ago.

“I’m sorry,” he says, glancing up at the price list on the menu above you. “I haven’t got enough.”

You glance over your shoulder, then look back at him. 

“Not to worry,” you say, twisting your mouth thoughtfully. “How about a lunch on the house, and you keep me company on my break?” 

He cocks his head to the side slightly, like a confused puppy.

You blush. “It’s just... these boys have been bothering me when I go outside. If I have a friend around they leave me alone, but my mates have all gone off on holidays with their parents. Mum and Dad can’t afford that kind of thing, so...” you trail off, meeting his eyes hopefully.

“I’d be happy to be of service, miss,” he replies.

“And my new friend’s name is?”

“B.J.” he replies, biting his bottom lip. 

You tell him yours and shake hands. “No need to call me miss, I must be younger than you in any case,” you add with a shy smile.

Passing an order back to the cook, you wait for the food. BJ leans on the counter, studying the patterns painted on the wall behind you. It must have been someone’s idea of a funky psychedelic mural once upon a time, but it’s ten years past needing a touch-up. You’re about to tell him so, when a bell rings and two trays appear on the counter. You fill two cups with soda and carry the lot to the door, grinning up at BJ. 

“Perhaps my knight in shining armor would be able to get the door?” you ask with a wink.

He grins, the first proper smile you’ve seen from him. “Of course, m’lady,” he replies, opening it with a flourish and walking out to the picnic table outside with you. The rain has stopped, and the table is a bit damp but you’re glad for the fresh air.

The plates are piled high with chips and sausage rolls, and BJ devours his helping embarrassingly fast. You’re about halfway through yours when you notice him licking the salt off his fingers.

“Want some more? They always give me more than I ask for,” you say with a blush. He picks up a chip and savors it slowly, attention shifting to you. He opens his mouth to ask a question when two teenage boys walk up, clearly intent on making trouble.

“Oi, sweetheart, nothing for us today? Got a new boyfriend here?”

“Yes,” you say defiantly, chin raised, and reach for BJ’s hand.

BJ looks tense for a moment, but takes it and nods at you reassuringly.

“We’d prefer not to be disturbed, lads,” he says, making eye contact with them. They size him up and appear ready to make trouble when he pushes himself up from the table to walk over and sit next to you. He’s much taller than they are, and the boys mutter something rude before skulking away.

You breathe a sigh of relief when they’re gone, letting your head drop to his shoulder. “Oh my god. Thank you,” you say, looking pained. “I’m sorry to have put you in the middle of that.”

“Not to worry, love,” BJ says, patting your shoulder. “They come round much?”

“Almost every day,” you reply, distressed.

You pop another chip into your mouth. “So what does BJ stand for?”

He smiles. “Benjamin Jesse,” he replies. “Seemed a bit too biblical in my last line of work, though.”

You pause for a beat. “Oh?”

He doesn’t seem inclined to elaborate.

“Well, I like it. Or.. do you prefer BJ?”

“You can call me whatever you like, love. You’ve done me a kindness I won’t soon forget.”

You smile at him, and something in his eyes makes you reach out to hold his hand again.

“Is there.. is there anything else you need?” you ask, earnestly. He seems to be debating how to respond. “I know it might seem odd but.. well.. you remind me of my brother.”

He looks confused. 

“He... he died last year.”

“Oh.”

“Mum and Dad are still beating themselves up over it. He’d gotten in with a rough crowd, and he was doing drugs, and then selling drugs, and then he was selling himself, and... they had cut him off, you see. I was only 15 when it started. But that was three years ago, and I couldn’t do anything. I don’t know.”

BJ pats your hand, and then puts an arm around you. “I’m not him, love. But you do him an honor by caring for poor BJ,” he adds, squeezing your shoulder.

You finish lunch and head back inside, waving wistfully to him. “Same deal, same time tomorrow?” you ask. “Protect me from those creeps and your lunches are sorted,” you add with a hopeful smile.

“A very agreeable deal,” BJ says, waving goodbye.

That’s how the summer of 1984 became the summer of BJ. The days began to run together. Sometimes you played games after lunch on your break, the arcade lights illuminating your faces. Sometimes the sun was out, and you laid on a patch of grass behind the shops, soaking up every drop of sunlight you could.

The troublesome boys hadn’t come around for weeks, but BJ didn’t miss a day. He was always grateful for his sausage roll and chips, and you got into a sauce fight or two, one of which ended with you sheepishly tying on an apron to hide the stain on your dress.

One Friday, you glanced over at him as he finished his roll. 

“You’re unusually quiet today, love,” he said. “Something on your mind?”

“I was wondering... would you like to come over to my house?” you ask, cheeks pink. “Mum and Dad would like to meet my friend BJ, they’ve heard so much about you.”

“Have they?” he asks, looking anxious.

“Only good things, of course, about how you’re protecting me,” you add with a smile.

“I.. I don’t know,” he says after a long pause. 

Your gaze flattens. “Okay,” you say, unable to hide your disappointment. “I just thought.. I thought we were friends.”

“We are, of course we are, dear. I just don’t think your parents will like me. Not if they knew what I’ve done.”

“What you’ve done? What you’ve done is keep me sane, for weeks! You’ve helped keep me safe from those boys - the same ones who my brother used to run with, by the way - and you’ve been so kind and patient-“

“I’m just not a good person, you see... I’ve done all those things. Everything your brother did, and worse. I’ve sucked men’s cocks, for money, right? I’ve let them cum in my mouth, and then taken a fiver and said cheers. That’s me. That’s your friend BJ.”

He clearly expected the confession to make you angry, or fearful, or disgusted.

He’s wrong on all three counts. You meet his eyes and reach up, cupping his face in your palm. 

“You are such a fool,” you say softly, “if you think any of that would change how I feel about you.”

His green eyes start to fill with tears and you lean forward on the bench, kissing him full on the lips. He’s only the second boy you ever kissed. Your hands slide into his dark curls, but you keep the kiss chaste, and pull away after just a few seconds.

He’s laughing when you pull away, a wild, breathy, disbelieving sort of chuckle. There are tears on his cheeks, but he’s stopped crying. 

“You are unlike anyone I’ve ever met,” BJ says, reaching for your hand and squeezing it.

“Come home with me,” you say, a hopeful note in your voice. “Stay the night. We have an extra room,” you add. “I’ll probably sneak into your bed in the middle of the night, though. So tell me if you’d rather I didn’t.”

BJ chuckles. “I’d rather you did.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t give this a title but it *should* be called “the chapter where everyone cries a lot and then they have sex.”

Your heart races as you walk to the train station after work, with BJ in tow. He’s a bit quieter than usual, but you chalk that up to nerves.

Okay, maybe you’re both a little nervous.

You take a breath and take his hand in yours. “I’m glad you’re coming with me,” you say, spinning to face him. You let your eyes drift over his face, lingering on his lips. You want to kiss him again, but you suddenly feel shy. 

BJ’s lips curl into a smile.

“When you look at me like that... I feel like a different man,” he says, licking his lips.

It’s not even that suggestive, but you feel a pull of heat from your stomach through your core, and it makes you squeeze your thighs together involuntarily.

The moment passes, and you both relax a bit for the train ride to your house.

You pay the fare, and after three stops, you hop off the train and head down the platform.

“It’s just down the lane here,” you say, turning a corner. You’re still holding BJ’s hand. You realize he’s shivering a bit.

“Where’s your coat?” you ask. 

BJ shakes his head.

“Not to worry,” you say quickly, to cover any embarrassment he may be feeling. “I’ll sort you out when we get there.”

You open the door to your family townhouse when you arrive, calling from the doorway. “Mum, Dad, I’m home! And I’ve brought BJ tonight,” you say, ushering him inside.

Your father walks down the hallway and smiles, reaching to shake BJ’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, young man,” he says. “Please, come on in... the missus is kindly preparing us a feast,” he adds, affecting a posh voice.

“Dad,” you say, a bit exasperated.

“Aw, love,” he says, kissing you on the forehead.

BJ smiles at you a little sadly when you look over your shoulder at him. 

“Come on, Mum is in the kitchen,” you say, setting your shoes on a tray near the door. BJ does the same, and follows you into the next room in his socks.

“Mum, this is BJ,” you say, presenting him.

“My, but he’s a slim one,” she says, eyes wide. You slap your forehead and smile apologetically at BJ.

“Mum always says what’s on her mind. Blessing and a curse,” you say, making a face at her.

BJ looks amused. “That’s a rare gift,” he says. “It’s so kind of you to have me here tonight,” he says, bowing his head a little in appreciation.

“Ah! You’re welcome, sonny. Such good manners, he has. You could take a lesson or two, angel,” she chides you.

“Yes, Mum. I’m going to show BJ my records,” you say, eager to escape.

“I’ll call when it’s time to eat,” she replies, patting your hair lovingly.

You direct BJ up the stairs, and into your room, closing the door behind you.

“Sorry if they’re a bit much,” you say, blushing.

“They’re lovely,” BJ says, a little wistful. “You’re lucky, you know.”

“I do know,” you reply, tugging him to sit on your bed. You kneel next to a shelf with a small stack of records across it.

“What’ll it be then? Any requests?”

“Surprise me,” he says with a grin.

You slip a copy of Goodbye Yellow Brick Road out of its case and place it on the turntable, switching it on.

BJ leans back on your bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

“I’ve met him, you know,” he says.

“Him?”

He points to the record player.

“You’re joking.”

“I never joke about Elton John,” he says, chuckling. He pauses. “I was.. on a date, of sorts. With his manager.”

Your eyes widen. “Wow,” you whisper, climbing onto the bed next to him on your stomach.

“Does that bother you?” he asks, meeting your gaze.

“No,” you say, tucking a stray curl on his head into place. As much as his hair is ever in place, anyway.

You lean down and kiss his neck, and he whimpers softly. “I don’t want to get in trouble with your parents before dinner even starts,” he says, chuckling a bit.

“And how would that happen?” you ask between kisses.

“Me wearing a massive boner down to the table might do it,” he replies, and you snort with laughter.

He tickles you, and you snort more.

“Oh dear, I might have to call you Miss Piggy,” he says, laughing.

You give him a shove and blush, but lick your lips before pulling away. “Two can play at this,” you say, swaying your hips a bit as you switch off the music and walk out the door.

BJ gets along with your parents better than you imagined he would. He’s friendly and cheerful, and your mum and dad seem genuinely pleased to have a young man in the house. 

You try not to think about the fact that he’s in your brother’s chair, and will be sleeping in your brother’s old room. You can feel tears pricking at the backs of your eyes and you excuse yourself from the table.

BJ follows you to the back patio a moment later.

“Did I say something upsetting?” he asks, coming close to you.

“No.. you’ve been perfect.. it’s just..” you choke on a sob. “I guess I didn’t realize how much I missed Michael. I thought Mum and Dad were the ones struggling but I’m.. I’m a mess too, I suppose.. I’m not strong like I thought.”

BJ pulls you close to his chest, kissing you softly on your forehead.

“Missing him doesn’t make you weak,” he says, rubbing your back. “It just means you love him still.”

You bury your face in BJ’s neck, wrapping your arms around him, and you both stay that way for a few minutes before heading inside.

After dinner is finished and your mum and dad each have a small glass of brandy (they offer one to BJ, too, which you sip from when they’re not looking), everyone retires to bed. You smile at him as you slip into your room, changing into your pajamas, and then slide into bed.

The house is silent for almost half an hour when you work up the nerve to get out again. You tiptoe down the hallway, avoiding the boards you know creak, and sneak into BJ’s room.

“As promised,” you whisper, sliding into bed. 

He sniffles.

“Oh, no.. what’s wrong, my love?” you ask, holding his head to your chest and rubbing his shoulders.

“I’ve just... never felt this way before. Not since my mum died. Like I was.. home.”

You lean down to nuzzle him. “And that’s making you sad?”

“I’m afraid I’ll mess it up somehow. I’ll ruin it,” he says, wiping his eyes.

“You couldn’t. I know you, remember. All of you. And I love all of you,” you admit, cheeks heating as the words come out.

“We sure are a pair, eh? Both of us crying and comforting each other.. As long as we do it in shifts,” you add hastily, his lack of response to your confession making you a bit anxious.

BJ sits up and takes your chin in his hand.

“I can feel your mind racing, love,” he says, then presses a kiss to your lips, slow and honey-sweet. “I love you too, all of you. In case that wasn’t clear from me following you around all summer, or that kiss just now. Or from the massive boner I’ve got from your sweet little body pressed to mine,” he adds, chuckling softly.

“You mean this?” you ask, hand bravely diving beneath the sheets to wrap around his cock, firm and thick in the flannel sleep pants he’s wearing. BJ gasps softly, sucking in a breath as you tentatively explore the ridges and length of him.

He bites down on his fist as you get braver still, and slide your hand inside the pants, your hand smooth and cool, and his cock hot and silky. You try to remember what the girls at school said they did, and you rub your thumb over his tip, which is already wet and dripping slightly.

“Is this all right?” you ask softly, watching his face for any sign of distress.

“Mmm... so good, love,” he purrs. “Is this?” he asks, reaching for the buttons of your night shirt. You nod, and then his long fingers are busy undoing them, parting the fabric, and leaning in to kiss your breasts. You let out a soft whimper as he sucks on a nipple a little harder than necessary, but when he pulls off you feel that heat bloom between your legs again.

“Must be getting lovely and wet for me,” he whispers in your ear, his hand entering your knickers and parting the warm lips, one long finger pressing deep inside you.

“Mm.. can you fuck me?” you ask, half growling the question and squeezing his dick in your hand. BJ gasps again, but nods in agreement.

Reaching for his trousers on the floor, BJ retrieves a condom from his pocket and tears it open. Sliding it over his length, he gently flips you onto your back, and nuzzles his way over your neck, down your chest and stomach and finally between your legs. You feel his hot breath there and squirm for a moment before he kisses you - a full, tongue kiss - right on those lips. 

If you weren’t lying down, you might have fainted.

BJ eats you out, tucking your knees up and tugging your legs over his shoulders. He tips you back a little more, and spreads your cheeks, exposing your ass. “May I?” He asks, pausing with his tongue over the hole.

You nod weakly and he licks a long, wet stripe from your ass to your pussy, forcing you to whimper into a pillow. Crawling up, he bites down softly on your breast, then nuzzles you. He kisses you deeply, and you can taste yourself on his tongue.

“Ready?” he whispers. “Yes,” you reply, and gasp silently when his cock drives into you. Hooking your ankles together, you urge him on. You’re both so drained and sleepy, and you start to slow down a bit, naked and wrapped around each other. BJ chuckles softly, pulling his hard cock out and stroking it himself.

You stir, peeling back the sheet to expose your breasts. He kisses them.

“Cum on them,” you whisper, and he looks stunned for a moment before obeying you, his release painting them with ropes of white. A bit splashes onto your lips and you lick it off, the move driving him wild.

“Mmm,” you both purr happily, curling up together and drifting off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where our heroine finds out things, but mostly gets to cuddle with BJ naked.
> 
> The writing muse says write cuddles, I write cuddles 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> More plot may be added later. :3

You wake up to the sound of the bathroom faucet running, and feel BJ climb back into bed. He’s got a damp, warm washcloth in one hand and is gently cleaning your chest off. Your eyes flutter open and you smile at him.

“Good?” he asks, checking in with you. 

“Mhm,” you reply. He seems a little antsy.  
“Are you okay?” you ask, leaning up on one elbow.

“I... yeah. Was.. was that your first time?”

“Was it that obvious?” you ask, blushing a little. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he says, hand reaching up to scratch his head. “I just wanted it to be good for you.”

You nuzzle him. “It would be better if you got back under the blankets with me,” you say, running a hand down his warm, naked back.

“Do you.. want to do it again?” he asks.

“Want to? I... I mean, yes, eventually, but right now I just want to hold you, BJ. To have you hold me,” you say. 

“I’ve never done this part,” he says, biting his lip.

“After? You mean you just... leave?”

“Sometimes I was thrown out,” he whispers. Your heart crumples for a moment. 

“BJ... that is never, ever going to happen, you understand me? You were my friend before we became lovers,” you say, the word new and electric in your mouth. “And you’re both now. If it’s all right with you, I’d just like to hold you for the rest of the night.”

You pause.

“Well, another hour or two, maybe. Mum and Dad might not be thrilled if they find me in here in the morning.” You chuckle softly into his shoulder.

BJ lifts the blanket, slipping into the bed beside you. You’re both completely naked, clothes discarded at the foot of the bed, and you feel him press close to your back, all that warm skin touching yours. He presses his nose into your hair and breathes deeply, taking in your scent and humming with delight.

He wraps an arm around you, and you pull his hand in close, kissing it softly. His fingertips brush your nipple, and you feel a little shock run through your body. 

“Still just want to cuddle?” he asks playfully, keenly aware of your body.

“Cheeky,” you reply, wiggling your hips back against him. He lets out a soft gasp then, reaching to grasp your hip and hold you there. “Mmm,” you purr, grinding back a little.

“You know what? I think I’d like to suck you off, BJ,” you whisper, rolling over to face him. He looks a bit lost for words.

You slide down his body, kissing over the planes of his stomach and hips and finally nuzzling the length of his cock. He whimpers.

“Is this.. are you okay?” You look up, and BJ looks distressed. 

“Baby, baby what is it? You can tell me,” you say, climbing back up and holding him close. 

“I wasn’t just a rent boy for fun... I learned it much too young,” he admits after a long pause, tears beginning to stream down his face. He tells you the story that almost cost him his life, that landed him in prison, and that haunted him until just last year.

You’re horrified by what he went through, but he continues to be the gentlest, sweetest soul, and you vow in your heart that very moment that you’ll do whatever it takes to keep him safe.

“You’re not.. not disgusted by me?” he asks, voice smaller than usual.

You sit up a bit more. “Never. My love... you are more than a tool for sex,” you say. “You are beautiful inside, and deserving of love.”

“I think your love might be more pure.. than I deserve,” he whispers, his eyes downcast.

You pause.

“Maybe I’m pure to make up for some of the hell you’ve been through, baby,” you say, rubbing his back. “And I’m not *that* pure. I may not be as experienced as you, my love, but I learn quickly. And I already know what I’d like to try,” you add, stroking his hair and smiling. “But only if you feel safe.”

BJ clings to you, his cheek warm against your breasts. He tugs one of your legs over his hip, tangling your bodies together.

“Is this okay?” he asks, heart rate slowing down at last.

“Always,” you reply.


End file.
